The present invention relates to a rake head for a lawn or garden rake. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rake head having two separate rows of tines arranged in a predetermined spaced relationship and attached to a support member.
Rake heads containing plural rows of tines are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,925,357; 2,707,366; 3,332,223; and 4,150,528.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,357 discloses a rake with individually adjustable tines that may be set in any of three positions or may be removed. In this manner, one, two, or three vertically disposed parallel groups of tines may be obtained, each grouping containing as few as one third of the total number of rake tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,366 discloses a rake which is self-cleaning. The tines of the rake are disposed at different angles in relation to the plane of the rake head, either by weaving them in an alternating "over-under-over" fashion or by physically bending alternating tines out of the common rake plane. When the rake is removed from the ground after a raking stroke, the action of the tines of the rows returning to their original position frees any material that may have lodged between the tines during raking.
U.S Pat. No. 3,332,223 discloses a rake with two rows of tines. A first row of tines is secured at an end of the rake head and a second row of tines is secured under and behind the first row. There is also an indentation in the rake head which is abutted by the end of the first row of tines and which acts to bend each tine of the second row of tines into a lower orientation. The result is a rake with two rows of tines, staggered horizontally and vertically. Due in part to the way in which the lower tines are held in place, there is an inequality in the tension exerted upon the two rows of tines, and the range of movement of the second row of tines relative to the first row of tines is restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,528 discloses an adjustable tine rake including U-shaped tines that are disposed parallel to one another such that two horizontally disposed raking planes are formed. The height of the tines can be modified by moving the tines through a U-shaped housing to achieve variable tine stiffness.
Additionally, molded plastic rake heads are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,835, 3,724,188, and 4,215,528. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,528 relates to a molded plastic rake head having molded plastic receptacles for attaching removable tines to the rake head.
However, previously known rake heads containing plural rows of tines have not proven to be fully successful because of a number of drawbacks and inefficiencies. Generally, past plural row rakes have been bulky and relatively expensive to make, due in part to the material used for and the complexity of the construction of the rake head. Because of the inequality in the arrangement and attachment of tines to the rake head, a limited range of comfortable raking angles is available. Further, because of the relatively restricted movement of the tines of one row relative to another row of tines, an unequal amount of pressure may be placed on the tines of one row while attempting to obtain engagement of the tines of the other row with the surface to be raked. This unequal application of pressure may cause damage to the raked surface and/or to the rake head.
Further, because of the relative angles at which the rows of tines are secured with respect to each other, and the resulting amount of separation between the rows of tines when they engage the surface to be raked, the rakes of the prior art may suffer from incomplete raking requiring a greater number of raking strokes to effectively remove leaves and other objects from the raked area and/or may suffer from clogged raked material between the rows of tines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rake head for a lawn or garden rake that overcomes the problems and deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rake head for a lawn or garden rake that allows for comfortable raking over a relatively wide range of angles with both rows of tines engaging the surface to be raked.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rake head for a lawn or garden rake that will not damage the raked surface or cause undue stress on the rake head or either row of tines during use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rake head that will allow for more efficient raking with less strokes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rake head that is lighter in weight than previous rakes, particularly prior rakes with plural rows of tines.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a rake head for a lawn or garden rake that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for a rake head that provides a partial mulching function of the material being raked.
These and other objects are accomplished by a rake head according to the present invention.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rake head with a substantially planar support member defining a first plane. An opening for attaching a rake handle is provided along a first edge of the support member and disposed within the first plane. A first arrangement for attaching a plurality of tines is provided on the support member along a second edge of the support member generally opposite from the opening for attaching the rake handle. A first plurality of tines are secured in the first arrangement for attaching and extend generally in the first plane and radiate in a direction away from the second edge. A second arrangement for attaching a plurality of tines arranged on the support member is provided with a second plurality of tines secured in the second arrangement for attaching a plurality of tines at an angle relative to the first plane. The second plurality of tines extend in a second plane with each of the tines of the second plurality of tines extending between adjacent tines of the first plurality of substantially L-shaped tines and passing through the first plane outside of the second edge. The pluralities of tines are separated to form two substantially identical rows of raking tines.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a rake head has a substantially planar support member defining a first plane. A first arrangement for attaching a plurality of tines is provided on the support member. A second arrangement for attaching a plurality of tines is provided on the support member. A first plurality of tines is attached to the support member by the first arrangement for attaching and extends generally in the first plane and radiates in a direction away from the second edge. A second plurality of tines is attached to the support member by a second arrangement for attaching, wherein the second plurality define and extend in a second plane and generally radiate in the same direction as the first plurality of tines. Each tine of the first plurality of tines is substantially the same dimension as each tine of the second plurality of tines. The first arrangement for attaching and the second arrangement for attaching the pluralities of tines provide the pluralities of tines attached thereto with a substantially equal degree of movement and stress.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and the second arrangements for attaching a plurality of tines are identical.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a rake head wherein the first and the second pluralities of tines are removable and reattachable.
Further, it is preferred that the tines of the first and second pluralities of tines are comprised of metal while the support member is comprised of a polymer.
The present invention provides numerous advantages over prior rake heads having single and double rows of tines. For example, the first and second arrangements for attaching the tines secure the rows of tines, such that the stress and degree and range of movement of each of the tines of the first and second pluralities are substantially equal. The pluralities of tines attached in the manner of the present invention yield substantially identical raking performance allowing for more even, consistent and efficient raking. With the pluralities of tines being equally stressed and having the same relative degree and range of movement, equal pressure is exerted by each plurality of tines upon the surface to be raked (e.g., lawn). This equal pressure minimizes the chances of damaging the raked surface, the rake head, or either plurality of tines by the application of a greater force upon the rake head and one plurality of tines while attempting to obtain greater contact between the other plurality of tines and the raking surface. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the above advantages are accomplished by use of identical first and second arrangements for attaching the tines to the support member.
Furthermore, the second arrangement for attaching the tines is situated upon the support member such that it is closer to an opening for attaching a rake handle than is the first arrangement for attaching the first row of tines. The second arrangement is oriented at an angle with respect to the first arrangement such that the second plurality of tines secured thereto will extend between adjacent tines of the first plurality of tines at a point outside of a second edge of the support member. Because of the angle at which the pluralities of tines are retained relative to each other, the resulting separation of tines allows the rake head to more efficiently and effectively remove objects from the surface to be raked and also provides a mulching function with regard to leaves. Further, by properly selecting the relative angle of retention of the tines, a sufficient divergence of the tines of the two pluralities is provided such that leaves and other raked matter will not readily get caught between the pluralities. Additionally, because of the relative angle at which the pluralities are arranged, the relative unrestricted upward mobility, the equal stress and the equal dimensions of the individual tines, the rake head can be used at a wider range of raking angles relative to the raking surface, with both pluralities of tines in intimate contact with the raking surface. This provides for a wider range of comfortable operating positions for use of a rake with the rake head of the present invention, without any loss of raking efficiency.
Further, the preferred embodiment of the rake head of the present invention includes a first and a second plurality of tines with each tine of the first plurality being of substantially the same dimensions and composed of the same material as each tine of the second plurality. The dimensional and material equality of the tines is advantageous because every tine has the same properties. Additionally, in the preferred embodiment all of the tines may be removable and re-attachable to the support member, in which case all of the tines are interchangeable. Thus, it is only necessary to produce and store one size and type of replacement tines.
The rake head of the present invention is preferably constructed of a support member which is composed of a polymer, copolymer or mixture of polymers and/or copolymers, and may additionally contain fillers such as glass or plastic fiber, particulate, diatomaceous earth, cellulosic fiber, and the like (hereinafter referred to as polymer). Polymeric material has the advantages of lighter weight, relatively lower production costs, flexibility, and shock resistance, while at the same time providing sufficient rigidity and durability to permit years of effective service. Additional support structures may easily be molded into the support member to increase strength and rigidity or may be removed from the support member molding to provide greater flexibility and shock resistance, etc. Material may also be removed from the polymeric support member such that voids or cut-outs are formed, thus lowering the amount of material required for construction of the rake head and further lowering the production costs and the weight.